Answer
by Wheelchair Kei
Summary: - Penderitaan yang dialaminya membuatnya jatuh dalam jurang kegilaan. Dan di tempat yang damai, Add mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. /"Kamu adalah Add. Add Kim. Putraku."/ #KangenBunda, DiabolikEsper!Add, SakraDevanam!AraHaan


"I,ini..." Pemuda bersurai keperakan itu menerawang ke sekelilingnya. Hening, tidak ada satupun eksistensi yang terlihat selain dirinya. Yang dia lihat hanyalahpemandangan langit biru sejauh mata memandang.

"Add," Seketika sebuah suara memanggilnya, membuat Add secara reflek menoleh.

Sang Espermembeku. Sosok wanita yang anggun, dengan helaian seputih salju yang bergoyang ditiup angin, wajah yang sangat Add rindukan. Mungkinkah...

"Ma...ma?"

.

.

.

An ElswordFanfiction

Tittle : Finnaly

Declaimer : "Elsword" adalah sebuah gamemilik KoG, yang Author lakukan hanyalah meminjam beberapa karakter untuk cerita ini. Tidak ada keuntungan material untuk pembuatan cerita ini.

Summary : - Penderitaan yang dialaminya membuatnya jatuh dalam jurang kegilaan. Dan di tempat yang damai, Add mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. /"Kamu adalah Add. Add Kim. Putraku."/

#KangenBunda,

.

.

.

"Add kim," Addterhenyak. Suara itu, tak salah lagi, suara itu milik ibunya. Namun nada bicaranya kini sedikit menakutkan baginya. Seperti saat...

"Kau melakukan sesuatu, Add," Ya, seperti saat Add melakukan kesalahan, kesalahan yang membuat ibunya marah.

"M, mama?"

"Kau sudah menyebabkan kekacauan ya," mengerti maksud ibunya, pemuda Kim itu mundur beberapa langkah.

DiE, DiabolikEsper. Begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Add berkelana, melompati sebuah dimensi ke dimensi yang lain. Mencari tempat asalnya, mencoba untuk mengubah masa lalunya sendiri.

Add memikirkan banyak perhitungan, melakukan ratusan percobaan, dan mencoba semua kemungkinan. Namun semua berakhir sama, daripada kembali ke tempat asalnya, perhitungan Add membawanya ke dimensi yang lain, tempat dimana semuanya berjalan berbeda.

Bukan Add yang terluka karena bencana dan kehilangan keluarganya. Yang ada hanya add yang ceria dan menjalani hari-hari bersama membuat Add murka. Kenapa 'dirinya' yang lain bisa setenang itu? Tanpa sadar, kegilaan menguasainya, dia pun terus mengulang percobaannya.

Lagi

Lagi

Lagi

Lagi!

Semuanya sama, seolah hal yang Add lakukan hanyalah hal yang sia-sia. Hingga titik dimanaAdd benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya, Add mulai menghancurkan setiap dimensi yang dia lewati. Membakar habis semuanya. Bahkan membunuh 'dirinya' sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa ratus percobaan. Portal dimensi yang dia buat tiba-tiba saja meledak, menelannya dalam sebuah bola api yang dahsyat. Entah bagaimana, Add tersadar disini, sebuah tempat yang tenang dengan langit biru yang terhampar dan air sebagai tempatnya berpijak.

Juga,

Sosok ibunya yang selalu Add rindukan.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu, Add?" Ulang nyonya Kim.

"A,aku..."

Tap taptap

"Kau menghancurkan banyak hal Add,"

 _Ti-tidak!_

Add mundur selangkah, menutup kedua telinganya berusaha menghindar dari rasa bersalah yang menghampirinya.

"Membunuh banyak orang,"

 _Tidak, bukan aku!_

"Kamu membuat mereka menderita,"

 _A,aku... tidak..._

Tap

Jarak yang memisahkan mereka kini hanya tinggal tiga langkah, membuat Add tertunduk semakin dalam. Dan entah bagaimana, kedua kakinya kini kehilangan tenaganya, membuat pemuda Kim itu berlutut sambil tetap menutup kedua telinganya.

"Add."

"A,aku... aku tidak tahu," Ucap Add bergetar.

"..."

"Semuanya... semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan mama, tapi mereka... MEREKA TIDAK BERGUNA!" emosi Add yang tiba-tiba meledak membuat air dibawahnya berguncang, "'mereka' tertawa, 'mereka' tertawa seperti tidak ada yang terjadi! 'mereka' melupakan semuanya, padahal mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk merubah semuanya. Mereka... mereka semua... mati," Seolah menyadari sesuatu, suara Add melemah. Tubuh ringkihnya semakin meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang dipukul menggunakan gagang sapu.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat sadar semua terjadi begitu saja," lirihnya, bahunya bergetar semakin hebat karena rasa takutnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Aku... aku bisa gila saat memikirkannya. Aku... tidak tahu lagi siapa aku,"

Gyut

Tanpa Add sangka, sepasang tangan yang lembut merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya. Mendekapnya erat seolah meminta si pemilik manik lilac itu untuk membagi bebannya.

"Ma...mama?"

"Kamu adalah Add. Add Kim," Nyonya Kim semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Putraku."

Addterhenyak. Seolah semua beban yang ada di pundaknya menguap meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar, bahunya kembali bergetar.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu sendirian Add. Kamu pasti sudah mengalami banyak hal."

Tes

Tanpa bisa dibendung, likuid bening mulai menetes dari manik lilacAdd. Bersembunyi di bahu sang ibu, dapat Add rasakan. Helaian selembut salju di musim dingin, aroma yang sangat dia rindukan juga kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tak salah lagi, sosok ini benar-benar ibunya, ibunya yang selalu dia rindukan.

Perlahan, kedua tangan Add bergerak, membalas pelukan ibunya. Bersamaan itu isak tangis mulai terdengar dari si pemuda Kim itu.

"Maaf," Ucap Add di tengah isakannya. nyonya Kim tersenyum, dengan penuh kasih dibelainya surai keperakan Add yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Tidak apa-apa, mimpi burukmu sudah berakhir."

"Maaf," ulang Add seolah hanya kata itu yang ada di kepalanya, "Maaf. Maaf."

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"kamu sudah besar ya," ujar nyonya Kim saat Add sudah mulai tenang, "Penampilan ini, kau jadi terlihat seperti berandalan kau tahu? Berandalan yang cengeng," Add hanya bisa tertawa kecut saat ibunya menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Maaf," bisiknya.

Kedua tangan nyonya Kim berhenti. Menghadapkan wajah Addkearahnya, membuat mata mereka saling bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Menyadari keadaan matanya, Add segera memalingkan wajahnya serta menutup matanya.

"Ada apa Add?"

"Aku, tidak mau mama melihatnya." Nyonya Kim tersenyum. Add sama sekali tidak berubah ternyata.

"Mama sudah melihatnya, tidak apa-apa sayang. Nah, tatap mama," Add masih tak bergeming, "Add."

Dengan ragu, add membuka kedua matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan manik lilacnya yang diselimuti oleh warna hitam pekat. Sebuah bukti dari kegilaannya. Nyonya Kim menatapnya lekat, menyadari betapa berat beban yang anaknya tanggung selama bertahun-tahun. Sendirian.

"Jadi hitam begini ya," canda Nyonya Kim, mau tak mau Add juga merasa geli.

"Mama. Tidak marah?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah mama marah? Karenaku?"

"Tentu saja Add, mama merasa marah. Tapi,mama tidak membencimu. Seperti yang mama katakan, kamu adalah putraku, selama kamu sadar akan kesalahanmu itu sudah cukup," Nyonya Kim menyentil pelan hidungputra kesayangannya, membuat senyumnya terkembang, sebuah senyum yang paling tulus darinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Terima kasih, mama," Add memeluk ibunya manja. Melihat putranya telah kembali, nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut, penuh arti.

Tring

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dari dada Add, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah karena menoleh pada ibunya, mendapati ibunya tersenyum tenang.

"Mama?"

"Sudah saatnya kembali."

"A,apa?"

"Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk kembali Add,"ulang nyonya Kim, "Masih ada yang harus kamu lakukan."

"Aku, aku ingin terus bersama mama."

"Mama selalu bersamamu Add, disini," Nyonya Kim menyentuh bagian dada Add, "Dihatimu."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang," nyonya Kim meraih kepala Add, membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan, "Kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Add, nyonya Kim perlahan berjalan mundur, membiarkan cahaya yang ada di dada Add semakin terang menyelimutinya. Sekuat tenaga Add berusaha menggapai ibunya, namun seakan kakinya ditahanoleh sesuatu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Pada akhirnya, yang dia raih hanya udara kosong.

"Mama!" cahaya yang semakin terang menyilaukanpenglihatannya, hingga hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah senyum ibunya yang penuh dengan ketenangan.

'Selamat tinggal, Add. Selamat tinggal sayang.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Add," Suara yang menyiratkan kecemasan keluar dari mulut Ara.

Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak Add tertelan oleh ledakan yang berasal dari portalnya sendiri. Mengingat status Add, Ara memutuskan untuk tidak memanggil bantuan dan memilih untuk merawat sendiri luka Addmenggunakan peralatan medis seadanya yang ada di laboratorium milik sang Esper.

Seketika perhatian Ara teralih, sebuah gerakan kecil tertangkap oleh matanya. Tangan Addmeraba seolah dia berjalan dalam gelap. Reflek, si gadis Xia itu meraih tangan Add.

"Add!" Bersamaan itu, mata Add terbuka perlahan, "Add! Kau bisa mendengarku? Add!"

"Hnghh, Haan?" Lirih Add, menebak sosok di matanya yang masih mengabur.

"Syukurlah," Desahan nafas lega keluar, teringat sesuatu, Ara melepas tangan Add, "Tunggu sebentar, akan kulihat keadaanmu."

Dalam diam Ara bekerja, memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan bagian tubuh Add yang terluka.

"Tak biasanya, kenapa tiba-tiba portalmu meledak? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Karena koordinat yang aku masukkan memang benar," Jawab Add, sedikit ragu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku. Bertemu ma... ibuku,"Ara sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya, menyerahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada ucapan Add.

"Ibumu?"Add jarang membicarakan tentamg ibunya, Ara bingung harus berkata apa, "Apa, yang ibumu katakan?"

"Hehe,"

Apa? Apakah Add pernah terkekeh geli seperti itu sebelumnya? Mungkin efek dari ledakan yang mengenainya?

"Dia, memarahiku," Add memejamkan mata, tersenyum ketika mengingat lagi, "Tapi... Dia tidak membenciku. Dia bilang, aku adalah anaknya," Disela senyumnya, setetes air mengalir dari balik kelopak mata Add yang terpejam, "Dia bilang. Semua sudah berakhir."

Ara ikut tersenyum lega, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya -Membersihkan luka Add.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara gaduh, seperti logam yang bergemerincing.

"Apa itu?" Ara menoleh, Addmendecih pelan.

"Para prajurit huh?" Seketika Add kembali membuka portal dimensinya.

"Add!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa,"

"TEMUKAN MEREKA!"

"ITU DIA! DIABOLIK ESPER DAN REKANNYA!"

"Rekan? Aku?"

"Baiklah, sisanya kuserahkan padamu, rekan,"

"T,tungguAdd! Inikah tanda terima kasihmu?!"

"TANGKAP DIA!"

"Uwaahh! Awas kau, ADD KIMMM!"

"Butuh tumpangan, nona Eun?"

"Waa! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu."

"Khekeke, maaf. Sekarang, ayo pergi!"

"KYAAA! KAU TERLALU CEPAT AAADDD!"

"Khaha!"

 _Add Kim, putra kesayanganku, kini kamu sudah terbebas dari belenggu masa lalu. Mulai sekarang, jalanilah hidupmu dengan baik. Mulai sekarang, kamu tidak hidup untuk masa lalu. Mulai hidup untuk meraih masa depan. Selamat tinggal sayang, mama akan selalu mengawasimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Peluk hati kecil yang penuh dendam ini

Ajari ku menghapus sebuah rasa benci

Biarkan kasih lembutmu sentuh hatiku

Ubah aku jadi buah hati yang dulu.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

O'Kei gaes, demikianlah fiksi ini berakhir. Ini pertama kalinya Aku nulis di fandom Elsword. Sebagai ucapan salam, perkenalkan daku Penulis (kelewat) lepas di FFn. Panggil saja Keiatau bisa dipanggil Shiro, yang manapungak masalah. Salam kenal, ^_^

Untuk fiksi ini sendiri ditulis seraya mendengarkan lagu "Sekuat Hatimu" oleh Lastchild, lagunya cukup bagus dan cukup 'ngena' di kokoro, Cocok buat Add. Yah dilihat darimana juga kelihatannya DiE ini emang tipe anak mama kan?

Terakhir, silahkan tinggalkan komentarmu di kotak review di bawah untuk perbaikan penulisan Author ke depannya,Jaa na, ^_^


End file.
